


An Explanation

by StarrySummers04



Series: Everything Has Changed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Molly wants an explanation from her son about what she just witnessed.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in June 2013.





	An Explanation

Charlie's P.O.V

After Jennifer had left, I knew to sit down at the table because I just knew mum would want to question me about what she had just seen. Honestly, I feel as though she is intruding on a private moment. I knew I'd made the correct decision when mum sat at the table across from me. "Right." Mum started. "Going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Well, I don't really know but I guess I kissed Jen." I mumbled.

"You guess?" Mum questioned. She gave me a knowing look and I realised that I couldn't lie to her because she would just see through any lies.

"What am I supposed to say? That yes, I did kiss Jen and I realised that I had a thing for her a while ago, at least a couple of months ago, actually." I confessed.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Charlie, but if you want a relationship with Jennifer, then you should ask her sooner rather than later. A girl like that will catch someone else's eye." Mum replied and I couldn't believe it. I knew that everything my mother said is true and I promised that whoever I fell in love with would be treated like royalty. If anyone deserves that, then it's Jennifer Holmes.

I am very tired now and mum left to go back upstairs to bed, knowing that after a discussion like that, I need to be left alone with my thoughts. I got into bed that night, being careful not to wake Bill as we are sharing a room and I don't want anyone to ask me anymore questions.


End file.
